As computing devices, including mobile phones, laptop computers, tablet computers, etc., have become more complex, a computing device may interpret user input in a similarly increasing number of ways. For instance, a mobile phone may be configured with several different volume levels that may be adjusted, such as a ringtone volume level, a text tone volume level, a general media volume level, etc. However, most mobile computing devices still only include a single button configuration for adjusting the volume—thereby increasing the difficult), and complexity associated with user adjustment of any particular volume level.